A promise is a promise then
by kaizer20
Summary: This is a story about two friends who kept their promise. Not meant for teens 13 years old and below.


**A/N: I actually never thought I would write this, but… it's a nice change of pace from the usual pairing that I write. It is also the fact that this couple is too damn cute.**

* * *

><p>A promise is a promise then<p>

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

"_Please don't stop the music."_

_~Rihanna_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~When they were five years old…<strong>_

Friends played at the Byakudan manor in a gleeful afternoon. They were found playing with their toys, mostly composed of planes, boats, etc. anything that had to do with the army.

Kagome soon stopped when she noticed a flower that bloomed with magnificence and plucked it before she called out to Chiyo.

"Hey, Chiyo…" Kagome said as she called Chiyo towards her.

Chiyo gleefully hopped towards her friend and saw that Kagome was holding a rose, a red one that is.

"This is for you." Kagome smiled warmly as she handed Chiyo the flower, although, she still kept her shy demeanor.

Chiyo accepted the rose with a huge grin as she was also shy at the presence of her friend. "Thank you, Kagome." She said with a blush.

Kagome, who knew nothing about romance at this age, didn't understand why her playmate was blushing and asked "Do you have a fever, Chiyo?" with concern.

Chiyo giggled at Kagome's denseness and just replied "It's nothing, let's continue playing!" with her gleeful smile and with the rose on her hair.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~After playing…<strong>_

It was now sunset as the two friends finished playing and Chiyo was thirty minutes away from going back to the Tsukidate mansion.

"Do you really have to leave?" Kagome asked while she pouted which made Chiyo smile.

"Oh, don't be like that. We're going to see each other soon." Chiyo said with a smile, but that smile soon faded away as she Kagome's expression.

Kagome's eyes were hidden behind her bangs and said as she tried to stop herself from running away and crying "We might not see each other again after this."

Chiyo was shocked and stuttered "Why?"

"Because, our family is moving to Italy and we might not come back here, Chiyo." Kagome bluntly said as she stopped herself and formed her mask that she uses to hide her feelings.

"But… but…" Chiyo was speechless as she started crying.

Kagome's mask immediately crumpled and hugged her friend while she hushed her "Don't worry, it'll be fine, Chiyo."

"But, you're my first love!" Chiyo yelled as she was held by Kagome's arms.

"I see. Why don't we make a promise then?" Kagome asked as she stared at Chiyo's blue orbs with a smile on her face to reassure her.

"What promise?" Chiyo asked as she wiped her tears with her sleeve.

"When we become teenagers or at the age of ten or more, we'll be a couple, okay?"

"What will close that deal?"

"Let's steal each others' first kiss to close it." Kagome bluntly said as she tried to hide her embarrassment.

"Okay." Chiyo said as she blushed ten fold.

The two shared a kiss and made sure that it was too close their deal…

* * *

><p><em><strong>~In Kagome's room... they were teenagers now...<strong>_

Two girls were giggling as they cuddled each other after making love.

"It's really amazing how we still kept that promise, Kagome." Chiyo said as she smiled and snuggled closer to her lover, making their bodies hot.

"Yeah, but I didn't really expect you to remember." Kagome said as she teased her lover, although, her shy demeanor kicked in when she saw Chiyo glare at her.

"I didn't mean it that way." Kagome added as she averted her gaze from the pouting Chiyo.

Chiyo giggled at this and her eyes sparkled with joy as she smiled lovingly at her lover and then began to stroke her girlfriend's hair "But, I am thankful that we're together."

"Though, I am also happy for everyone that they found somebody to love, especially Nagisa Senior." Chiyo blushed as it was her turn to be shy and turned her face away a twitching eyebrows Kagome.

It's true, Kagome was a kind and loving lover, but she was still possessive of her girl. And, no matter how jealous she was of other women when Chiyo was friendly with them, she wouldn't hurt those women unless they go far beyond the line. And, those women would be fortunate if they end up on the ground other than in the hospital.

"Want round twelve?" Kagome asked as she cooled down and pinned her girlfriend with a smile of hidden meanings.

Chiyo blushed and smiled nonetheless. "Round twelve it is." She finished.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~After round twelve…<strong>_

The two women were panting as they entangled themselves and Kagome spoke as she caught her breathe "Promise me something, Chiyo."

Chiyo was captivated by her eyes and replied with the same shy tone "Anything."

"Promise me that you'll marry me someday." Kagome bluntly said as she smiled at her girlfriend and looked at her in the eyes.

"I thought you'd never ask." Chiyo said as she smiled back.

Kagome sighed and smiled in satisfaction and said before they cuddled each other to sleep "A promise is a promise then."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, Lol is here!**

**This couple is just too damn cute! I was giggling at some parts when I wrote this.**

**I hope you enjoyed even though it was short. :D**

**Infinity High! Move on!**

**~kaizer20**


End file.
